Guilty Pleasure
by Potassium Flouride
Summary: rating for slight language, YK and minor KurB Yusuke reflects on how much he loves Keiko but cant admit it outloud will he do it once she is kidnapped?


"Guilty Pleasure"  
  
1st Short Story of the Im bored so ill write a story durring class series  
  
Genre: romance/angst  
  
Yusuke's Pov  
  
Disclaimer: Hai lawyer-sama I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any other objects relating to Yu Yu Hakusho... well except for the things I bought...er never mind  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
It's guilty pleasure loving someone like her so much.  
  
She is my weakness, my downfall, the only person who is not afraid of me; well besides my teammates.  
  
I am the great Urimeshi, feared by all who attend Sayriashki Jr. High, I am the biggest "gankster" not worthy of her love.  
  
At first my head was so stuck up my ass that I didnt realize how much I really did love her, untill I almost lost her.  
  
We, my friends and I, were walking home from school. There is four of us- Me, the leader, Kuwabara- the dumbass, Kurama- the intellect, and Hiei- the antisocial goth.  
  
She was with us and for some reason we had gotten into an argument. She was so bent up about it that she ran home with her tag team Botan and Yukina following.  
  
"Yusuke you really souldnt of" Kurama awnsered with a sparkle in his emerald eyes.  
  
"Yeah Urimeshi you an idiot!" Kuwabara boasted  
  
"Look who's talking Baka ningen" Hiei retorted melencholy, he got a glint in his ruby eyes, "Yusuke, do you love Keiko?"  
  
I didnt know how to react, sure I loved Keiko, what a beautiful name, but did I really want to amitt that aloud. If I did then I might be putting her in danger, there are so many people who want my head on their wall I wouldnt blame them for using her to get to me.  
  
When Hiei did not get an awnsered he sprinted off at a god like speed.  
  
"Yusuke you really should apologize" Kurama stated  
  
I smirked, devilish fox "Your just upset that Botan is gone!"  
  
Kurama looked at me with astonishment. Probably wondering how I knew he liked her, heck, I also knew that she likes him; I just want to see how long it takes them to get together.  
  
I have made everybody mad. first I made her, my beloved mad, at the same time ensuring Botan and Yukina mad, but I had made Hiei and Kurama mad, and Kuwabara. In truth I dont care about Kuwabara but more concerned about Keiko, Hiei, and Kurama. Hn make it Botan and Yukina too.  
  
Kurama stopped starring at me and turned to walk away. He was going in the direction of Keiko's house. Now I feel guilty. I would have run after Kurama if Kuwabara wassnt whinning over his Yukina leaving. I think she was happy to leave, their relationship is more...  
  
one-sided, to the releaf of Hiei, her brother.  
  
The fucking Baka Yarou is giving me a headache so I kicked him, where the sun dont shine and walked in the same direction Kurama went.  
  
All I thought as I walked was her. Her agonizing voice driving me to the edge of sanity.  
  
And I repeat I dont desearve her. She is my guilty pleasure.  
  
The kind of guilt when a girl is 13 and still watches anime and wish it was real.[1]  
  
That kind of guilt but my guilt is love.  
  
They say a human can not live without love, so what happens to me?  
  
Do I eventually die of loniness?  
  
The walk to Keiko's house went quicker than I had expected. I was thinking too hard. Maybe thats why my head hurts so much. I looked to see her house, Kurama was at the door when he realized I was there.  
  
"Oh Yusuke! I didnt know you were comming!" Kurama said, I just shruged.  
  
Kurama came down to say something as the front door started to open. Keiko was standing there with a tear streaked face. She was about to say something when she was grabbed by some invisible force, then she disapeered.  
  
It hurt, it killed me, her scream of terror. Though I couldnt see her I could hear her cries.  
  
I looked at Kurama almost in hysterical but he looked calm and collective as always. I tell you if this was Botan getting kidnapped he would be screaming at us to find her.  
  
Botan ran up to us asking where Keiko had gone. I shrugged and Kurama with a glint in his emerald eyes "She has been kidnapped"  
  
Botan's smiled faded and her eyes widened.  
  
Kurama chuckled slightly "Yusuke you go right Botan and I will go left."  
  
We nodded and left. I ran as fast as I could and I looked everywhere. I didnt find her. I also knew Kurama and Botan havent found her. They werent even looking. They werent even trying. I dont actually know for sure but I have a pretty good idea.  
  
There it is again, the agonizing pain, her scream. I ran towards it  
  
Surprise, she was brought to a dark alley. It is then I was scared more than I ever was scared in my entire life.  
  
All I could see was her, hair tosseled and new tears streaking her face, and a long katana against her throaght.  
  
I yelled to whomever was holding that katana "LET HER GO!"  
  
the voice, that damned voice dripped with venom. He started to chuckle.  
  
Stop laughing and give me back Keiko, I told it but it didnt comply. The voice was stopped by the force of my words.  
  
"Yusuke, Do you love Keiko?" It asked,  
  
That question, how do I awnser it?  
  
Yes I love her... and have him kill her or... No I dont and have him give Keiko back, only to put her in a depression and probably kill herself, slowly.  
  
Puzziling? I know! Well I guess it is better to have her die quick then to see her suffer.  
  
"YES! OK! YES I LOVE HER!" I yelled.  
  
The man smirked. Sensing someone behind me, I spun around and there was Kurama and Botan looking as happy as ever. Why are they happy, it's beffudiling. I turned back to see Keiko DEAD! No, I'm just screwing with you...  
  
I turn back to see Keiko standing in front of me with tears, but not tears of sadness but of joy. She looked so fragile as she wispered in my ear, "I love you too, Yusuke!"  
  
I looked into her eyes as happiness overwhelmes me. Without a second thought or disaproving concern I kissed her. It was short, yes but it ment everything to me. When we broke apart I look to see if the kidnapper was there but all I saw was a blur of black.  
  
A voice came from behind me, "So I was right!" a certain goth, defy the law of gravity hair, Hiei said. I smiled acknowledging what had happened. Hiei smirked and walked away.  
  
I was grateful for what Hiei and Kurama had done for me. Though Keiko never found out, I remember spending hours apon hours wondering if I should tell her. That day Keiko and I became a couple. Later we found out that Kurama had confesed his love for Botan, when they were supose to be looking for Keiko. Ha and I knew they werent looking. When we were of age I proposed to Keiko. The second happiest day in my life. The night I proposed was Kurama and Botan's weeding night.  
  
Three months later we lived in happy bliss planning for our wedding which will be held in a month or two. As I mentioned before we all are living in perfect bliss. I have a niece now, Ai Minamino. Who has most of her fathers qualities but holds her mothers eyes.  
  
It's guilty pleasure loving someone like her. But I'm marring her.  
  
It's great knowing, I am loved!  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!!~!~!~!~  
  
DONE! review please  
  
~Kelly~  
  
1. sorry if it offended u in anyway it is suppose to make fun of me and Val!  
  
ta 


End file.
